


The Pearl 15

by asmg511998



Series: 遗珠 The Pearl [4]
Category: Aquaman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmg511998/pseuds/asmg511998
Summary: It's their wed.





	The Pearl 15

遗珠15  
亚瑟支走了寝殿外的所有看守。  
尽管这不符合规矩，但士兵们已经明白，避免窥伺到两位君主之间的冲突才是明哲保身的最好方法。  
奥姆正躺在寝殿的大床上。  
孩子的生长无法避免地刺激着他体内荷尔蒙的分泌，加之他长期禁欲的身体不适应这种刺激，自然就产生了这类似发情的反应。  
缪和他说过，孩子很好，他完全可以趁这个机会和亚瑟增进一下感情。  
柠檬的清苦香味充斥着整个屋子，他庆幸昂贵的屏蔽措施可以将这个味道隔绝在内，以防再有人知道他omega的身份。  
虽然现在他也没有那么在意了。  
看起来亚瑟对他的改造还算成功。  
肇事者很快赶了回来，把他从床上捞起来，在检查过他的体征之后，温柔地吻过他的眉心、鼻尖和嘴唇。  
和在陆地上的那些亲吻相比，这些吻实在太过清纯简单，不带有一丝情欲。  
“当了海王还真不一样？”奥姆圈着他的脖子，“你前两天还不这样的。”  
亚瑟笑着又贴上来。  
“你发情了。”松木味道的信息素很快在空气中和奥姆交缠，安抚奥姆，缓解他焦虑不安的情绪。  
他知道奥姆讨厌被荷尔蒙支配的感觉。  
“你准备给我一个暂时的标记吗，哥哥？”可奥姆竟然笑了，“这不是发情，我还怀着孕呢。”  
这让他一下子想到了那场疯狂的性爱。  
“你……你可以吗？”残存的理智提醒亚瑟，他眼前的爱人正忍耐着百般不适怀着他的孩子。  
“我想。”奥姆攀着亚瑟的腰，看起来坦然且无畏。  
操。  
仿佛烟花在大脑中噼里啪啦炸开，亚瑟几乎震惊于奥姆此刻的坦率。  
他已经迫不及待要占有他了，但在此之前，他还有一件事要做。  
就仿佛天下所有初相恋的情侣一样，总是希望得到伴侣更多更直接的承诺。  
亚瑟的信息素挑逗着奥姆，他抚摸着奥姆的每一寸皮肤，吮吻他的脖颈、耳垂、乳尖、小腹，撸动他已经明显充血勃起的阴茎。  
奥姆被逼的眼圈儿都红了，他知道亚瑟在等什么，尽管亚瑟没说出口。  
他在亚瑟怀里不断扭动，发出难耐的、好听的喘息。  
带着硬茧的手指突破括约肌，灵活地刺激着他敏感的腺体。  
那里甚至已经湿透了，正主动讨好着亚瑟的手指。可亚瑟这次的态度十分坚决，奥姆的讨好换来的只有更强烈的刺激，他觉得自己的四肢百骸都不属于自己了，毫无章法的电流与潮热一同在他身体里乱窜着，最终齐齐涌向下半身——奥姆在亚瑟手里不断挺动着自己的下体，意图得到更多快感。  
可他甚至不允许他射精。  
在对快感的渴求下，奥姆终于崩溃的大哭。  
“我…”他主动搂住男人的脖子，“我爱你。”  
他终于说出口了。  
好吧，正如缪调侃他的，爱是无所不能的，它可以改变可以战胜一切。  
关于他什么时候爱上亚瑟这个问题，他自己也想了很久。也许起先只是被标记后的荷尔蒙作祟，可当亚瑟去救他的时候，当亚瑟无数次拥抱他、亲吻他，向他求婚的时候——他无法避免的动心了。  
也许他们本就该相爱。  
亚瑟的眼睛一下子变得亮晶晶的，他大力吮吻着奥姆的皮肤，附身含住浅红色的乳头，极尽温柔地用舌头逗弄着。强烈的刺激激起新一轮的潮热，焦虑难耐的程度远比发情期更甚，使奥姆彻底陷在亚瑟的挑逗与深情里。  
双腿酸软无力，无意识地摩擦着亚瑟的大腿，肠道已经潮湿得不需要再做过多的扩张了。  
甚至一张口全是粘腻的呻吟。  
清甜的信息素不断挑战亚瑟的神经，他用手指不断探索着奥姆敏感的肠道，很显然，他的Omega已经准备好了——不断收缩的穴口正邀请他的alpha侵犯他。  
奥姆在欲海中难耐的等待着亚瑟下一步的动作，他感受到硕大的阴茎正撑开湿软的后穴，浅浅地摩擦着他的敏感带。  
他的呼吸变得急促起来，皮肤也泛着潮红：“亚瑟……”  
Alpha温柔的攻势对他来说太过浅尝辄止了，他渴望更剧烈的占有，渴望得到与爱人结合所能获得的极致快感。  
奥姆觉得自己仿佛中毒般上瘾，尝试过一次后就再也戒不掉了。  
“快一点……”他主动向亚瑟索吻，舌头灵活地和他交缠在一起。  
然而亚瑟还没放过他。  
他把他禁锢在怀里，炽热的阴茎抽出来，就抵在他的屁股上却再不插入——这对奥姆来说实在太过折磨。  
就好像尝过肉味的人不会再愿意每天吃野菜一样，食髓知味的身体叫嚣着想要更多。他渴望亚瑟，渴望他的触摸和拥抱，渴望他的插入和占有，渴望生下孩子和他组建一个家庭。  
奥姆知道自己必须得承认这件事了。  
他崩溃地叫道：“愿意！！……我一直都愿意……”然后彻底在亚瑟的顶弄下溃不成军。  
他整个脚趾都蜷缩在一起，不断在亚瑟怀里颤抖着。怀孕的身体比平时更加敏感，也更容易到达高潮，几乎没等亚瑟用什么花样，奥姆就已经呜咽着射精，任由过电一样的快感支配他全身每一块肌肉。  
亚瑟重新把瘫软的Omega压回床上：“我还没开始呢。”他吮吸着奥姆敏感的耳垂，又亲吻他的脖颈，最后是他标记过的，现在正不断发胀的腺体。  
房间里充斥着低低的淫靡的呻吟。  
射精过后奥姆更真切地体会到阴茎在自己体内的每一次进出，每一次碾过腺体都会引起他一阵战栗，他的两条腿仿佛都不是自己的了，垂在亚瑟的臂弯里，任由亚瑟变换着姿势。他们侧躺在床上，Omega被他的Alpha揽在怀里，以这种更安全的姿势享受这磨人的快感。  
这个姿势让亚瑟可以进到更深处，有好几次奥姆甚至觉得他的阴茎都要直接突破生殖腔，挤压他们孩子的生存空间了。他断断续续低吟着，提醒亚瑟注意孩子的存在，却也调整着姿势方便男人的入侵。亚瑟的阴茎几乎贴着撑起了他的每一处皱褶，无比契合地刺激他敏感的神经与腺体。  
汗水早已将两个人的发梢打湿，顺着皮肤流下，将这场性爱变得更加炽热淫腻。  
呻吟声被持续不断的操干撞得支离破碎，生理性的泪水也混着汗流了下来，快感疯狂的支配之下，奥姆无法抑制地开始求饶，乞求亚瑟尽快结束这无尽的快感和折磨。  
亚瑟将他翻了过来，大力顶弄了几下之后，体贴地将精液射在他的腿间。  
奥姆张了张嘴，他本来想在说什么的，但高潮之后疲倦不断袭来，使他几乎失去意识般直接昏睡了过去。  
潮热褪去后不知多久，奥姆才从疲惫中醒来。  
他把左手举到眼前，发现无名指上多了一个小小的白金指环。  
他还是答应了亚瑟的求婚，他清楚地记得。  
亚瑟正搂着他，他的手上也带有一模一样的戒指。  
奥姆轻轻地叹了口气。  
“你怎么了？”亚瑟担心道，“身体不舒服吗？”  
“这倒没有。”他从亚瑟怀里坐起来，转动着他的戒指，“只是……赢取一个没有地位没有权利的罪人，对君王来说不是件容易事。”  
“你在担心我。”男人亲吻了他的嘴唇。  
“是。”  
“那就不要胡乱担心，相信你男人，我们会解决这一切的。”亚瑟笑了起来，“反正你答应和我结婚了。”  
奥姆已经彻底被他的乐观坚定整没脾气了。  
“好吧，”他也笑道，“其实我早就想答应你了。”  
他早就想拥有这情意绵绵，交颈相拥的甜蜜时刻。  
他到这时候才不得不承认，在他心里，除却王朝安定之外，他最渴望的竟然是一份彻底的爱情。  
“你这个口是心非的小东西。”亚瑟抱怨他。  
奥姆玩着他的手指，失笑道：“你不是早就知道了。”  
这个笑容实在太过绚丽，亚瑟忍不住再次亲吻他，直到那两片薄薄的嘴唇被吮吸至殷红，除了喘息再也发不出别的声音来。  
亚特兰娜搬来皇宫陪着奥姆住了几天。在小儿子向她坦言了人鱼的事情以后，她花了好几天来消化。  
奥姆甚至有点担心母亲会再受什么刺激。  
“那一定很痛。”母亲亲吻过他的眉心。  
“还好吧，”奥姆说，“总之都过去了。”  
母子之间的牵绊在琐碎的日常小事中逐渐重建，他们探讨海底的神秘传说和陆地上的古怪故事，讨论亚特兰蒂斯的政治，讨论亚瑟。  
“媚拉和我说你哥哥总是在办公桌后面玩海螺，要不然就扣手，老是不干活，”她给小儿子梳着头发，口气无奈又好笑，“你也不管管他。”  
奥姆无奈地耸耸肩：“我可管不来他。”  
“谁说的？”亚特兰娜挑高了眉毛，“我看全七海他也就只听你的。”  
奥姆伏在母亲膝头低低的笑着。

议政厅外仍旧被抗议的居民包围起来，海底居民不断要求他们的当权者给予奥姆更好的待遇，而对此一直闭口不谈的当局更是激起了民众的不满。  
奥姆对此也很头疼，他不止一次劝说过亚瑟，但处于风口浪尖的君王似乎毫不在意。  
这种默不作声的状态一直保持到亚瑟第一次使用他的君王权力——他签署了一系列正式文件。  
海洋联盟首次接纳海妖族全面并入联盟，帮助亚特兰蒂斯建立更先进便捷的通讯系统，享受一切合法居民应当享有的权利，遵守一切合法居民应当履行的义务。  
亚特兰蒂斯及泽贝尔王国允许Omega拥有独立正常的工作生活，允许参政议政，允许科研机构和公司研发、出售抑制剂。  
亚特兰蒂斯王庭正式彻底废除禁止贵族与平民之间的通婚法则，提倡且鼓励自由恋爱，并且在遵循自愿的原则上取消了部分贵族之间的政治联姻。  
七海为此震惊。  
民众们开始议论起这些打破常规与旧俗的法案来，街头巷尾都充斥着对此变革的窃窃私语，但总的来说，评价还是往好的方向走的，甚至包括部分贵族成员也觉得很好。  
当然，并不是全部贵族。  
奥姆向看管他的卫兵申请，离开寝殿来到侧厅觐见亚瑟。  
侧厅里几个长老成员正在竭力地和亚瑟争辩着什么，奥姆侧耳听了一会儿，终于听明白了。  
与民间的猜测一样，皇室贵族也认为亚瑟做出这些改变是因为他爱上了一位平民Omega，想要光明正大地娶她为妻。对此，他们可以理解，但他们不希望亚瑟在全国范围内作出如此重大的改变，毕竟那些法律几乎是彻头彻尾改变了亚特兰蒂斯的封建传统。  
他们甚至提出可以收养这名Omega，让他以贵族身份与亚瑟结婚，这样至少可以保证下一代继承人血统名义上的纯正。  
这恐怕已经是他们所做出的最大让步了。  
“我不会撤销的。”亚瑟玩弄着手里的一把匕首，通体雪白，在灯光下反射着幽幽的冷光，“我所爱之人，既不会因为我这些法律新规欢喜，也不是你们所想象的平民。我做这些，只不过是为了能更有理由接近他罢了……毕竟跟我比起来，他才是高贵异常的那一个”  
几位长老的脸色变得极为难看。  
那得是多么高贵的人耶，能让七海之王不敢企及。  
为首的长老还要再说，却被亚瑟猛然掷下的匕首吓了个趔趄。  
“文书早都公布，诸位长老是想让我出尔反尔被七海笑话吗。”他端坐在上首，似乎已经很不耐烦，“亚特兰蒂斯绵延生息千年，律法更迭变革不很正常？长老们要是还有意见，大可以到街上去打听打听，看看民意是否如此，本王又是否是顺应民心？”  
长老们眼观鼻鼻观心，终于唯唯诺诺地退下了。  
奥姆不知作何感想。  
什么高贵异常什么不会欢喜……明明他很高兴亚瑟会做出这些改变的，亚瑟真当他的心是铁打的吗？  
这个蠢货。  
奥姆在心里骂得正爽，里面的人却忽然把门从里头打开，当着士兵的面把他紧紧拥抱在了怀里。  
“你都听到了？”天知道他需要花费多少力气才能做到不在大庭广众之下亲他。  
“……嗯。”奥姆推着他往屋里走，防止他再做什么更出格的举动出来。  
亚瑟直接和他搂坐在一起，又开始玩奥姆刚梳好的头发。  
奥姆对此已经习以为常了，他开门见山道：“你颁布那么多新法，到底怎么想的？转移民众视线吗？”  
“不是，”亚瑟的目光始终落在他脸上，“你刚都不听到了吗，我只是想更有理由接近你。”  
还想怎么接近？？？明明不都负距离接近过无数次了吗？？？  
奥姆一边唾弃自己被亚瑟黄暴的思想带跑偏了，一边唾弃他颠倒黑白无理取闹的本事。  
男人宽厚的手掌抚摸过他微微隆起的小腹。  
“你答应我了，和我结婚。”  
“所以这和你颁布这些有什么关系？”  
“奥姆。”亚瑟终于收起那副嬉皮笑脸的模样，认真道，“我当然希望你天天在家等我回来，给我生很多小孩子。但我知道你一直介意自己Omega的身份，也知道你的政治抱负政治才华比我厉害的多……所以，我想让你名正言顺的、不用顾忌身份地位的和我一起统治这个王国。你想要征服七海，保卫海洋，我们就一起征服七海，保卫海洋。”  
奥姆亲吻了他。  
亚瑟哄孩子似的拍了拍他的背。  
说实话，能想办法绕过审判庭对奥姆的判决，让他重新掌管这个王国，可真是废了他不少功夫。不过能得到向来羞涩的小王子的吻，绝对是他赚了。  
亚瑟抱着奥姆，实在美滋滋。

变法的事情发酵了好几天，仍然是亚特兰蒂斯街头巷尾不变的话题，各大报纸推测这件事情的热度起码得持续十天才会有所缓和，但很不幸他们猜错了。  
在亚特兰首都一家知名餐厅里，不止一名顾客拍到亚瑟和奥姆两人手牵手走近包间，晚些又手牵手走了出来。  
全程亚瑟都小心体贴地扶着，其仔细程度早都超过了兄弟之间的亲密和监管者该有的严谨。  
反而像是……一位全副武装的丈夫。  
亚特兰蒂斯沸腾了。  
几张并不很清楚的照片在网络里疯狂传播着。  
【深海论坛】服务器崩了。  
两位当事人差点没在皇宫里笑死。  
一干长老贵族重臣继续跑到亚瑟面前争辩，这次是要求亚瑟针对他和奥姆的事情发表严肃声明。  
严肃啥呀，亚瑟对此早有准备。  
他嘴上说着好好好是是是马上安排，把这群人赶走以后，立马发表了俩让人大跌眼镜的声明。  
亚瑟王宣布不日将与现在属于平民身份的奥姆结婚，并在婚后立海后奥姆为摄政王，权利等同国王。  
审判庭和大臣们简直气晕在半路上。  
不出所料，这次【深海论坛】服务器又双叒叕崩了。

**Author's Note:**

> 《遗珠》的正文部分，到这里就结束啦，后续还会有一些短小的番外，也欢迎大家继续喜欢并且支持。  
> 起先写这个文只是希望能搞一搞人鱼Omega，结果一发不可收拾的写了这么长，期间甚至把自己搞成了帕翠的粉丝，差点终日沉迷美色直接弃更。  
> 不过很高兴这对兄弟之间的故事能成为我这两年唯一完结且唯一HE的文，我这个万年刀郎现在简直要哭晕在奥姆怀里。  
> 当然，也是本人文笔实在有限，在《遗珠》短短的几万字里不能很好地讲述出更令人满意的情节，所以真的非常感谢一直以来每一位读者的支持，不管是从开头就追过来的还是最近才萌上这对cp的小心肝们，谢谢你们的评论、推荐和喜欢。  
> 这才是我能坚持写到最后并且写出圆满结局的最大动力。  
> 祝大家小年快乐~我们番外继续甜宠鸭！


End file.
